


Heaving through corrupted lungs | Thở qua lá phổi đầy những cánh hoa

by Stony1111



Series: Stony One-shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), stony - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: "Giờ em nên cho rằng họ đã phát triển một số loại thuốc cho bệnh này đi thôi." Gã nói đùa.Pepper bắn cho gã một cái lườm nghiêm khắc khi cô xoay những cánh hoa màu hồng dính đầy máu trên tay, nhuộm vài vệt đỏ lên bộ móng được cắt tỉa hoàn hảo của cô. "Chuyện này không đùa được đâu, Tony.""Oh, anh không biết đấy, Pep à. Có lẽ đó là trò đùa lớn nhất trong cả cuộc đời anh. Và em biết anh đã nói đùa rất nhiều mà." Gã nói thêm, nhổ một cánh hoa ra khỏi kẽ răng. "Bị giết chết bởi tình yêu. Chà, trong trường hợp này, là tình yêu đơn phương. Thật mỉa mai làm sao."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129
Kudos: 6





	Heaving through corrupted lungs | Thở qua lá phổi đầy những cánh hoa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [heaving through corrupted lungs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859310) by [Alysae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alysae/pseuds/Alysae). 



> A/n: Bệnh Hanahaki là một căn bệnh (hư cấu) được sinh ra từ những mối tình đơn phương, người mắc bệnh này sẽ giải phóng những cánh hoa sinh ra do những tổn thương trong thứ tình cảm không được hồi đáp ấy bằng cách nôn hoặc ói. Căn bệnh có thể được chữa khỏi bằng cách phẫu thuật nhưng đồng thời toàn bộ những tình cảm đơn phương kia cũng theo đó mà biến mất.
> 
> Đã có sự cho phép của tác giả. Vui lòng không mang ra khỏi đây.Bản dịch cũng được đăng trên wattpad.

Lần đầu tiên hơi thở của gã bị nghẹt trong phổi và gã không thể thở được nữa, phản ứng đầu tiên của Tony là nghĩ tới lò phản ứng hồ quang của mình - tất nhiên là nó có vài loại rối loạn chức năng, gã chỉ phải lấy cái dự phòng thay thế nó thôi, và gã phải nhanh lên - nhưng sau đó không khí ùa vào và rồi thoát ra. Gã cảm thấy như mình vừa mới chạy marathon xong.

Và khi gã nhìn xuống, lò phản ứng hồ quang tỏa sáng rực rỡ chào đón gã.

Vì để ngừa vạn nhất, gã vẫn cứ thay thế nó.

\---

Lần thứ hai gã bị hụt hơi, gã đã ở giữa một trận chiến. Lần đầu tiên, nhiều nhất, là một sự phiền phức nhỏ, và đã nhanh chóng rời khỏi tâm trí gã khi gã bị phân tâm bởi những gì Bruce nói khi bước vào phòng thí nghiệm. Bây giờ, nó đã không chỉ là một sự phiền phức rất nhỏ nữa. Đôi bàn tay đeo găng sắt của gã đưa lên cổ bộ giáp theo bản năng, ngoại trừ việc nó rõ ràng chẳng giúp ích tí gì.

Gã thở dốc, cố gắng hít những ngụm khí lớn vào phổi, và hoàn toàn chẳng có kết quả gì. Gã tuyệt vọng nghĩ đến việc mình có thể nín thở được bao lâu trước khi bất tỉnh - hay, tệ hơn, trước khi _chết_ \- và đếm từng giây trôi qua.

Dù vậy, gã không cần phải làm thế. Hô hấp của gã trở lại, giống như trước đây, và nó để lại một mùi vị khó chịu trong miệng gã. Gã chậm rãi thở dốc, nằm im không nhúc nhích trên mặt đất, cơ bắp đột nhiên đau nhức.

"Tony? Tony, anh có nghe thấy tôi không?"

Những giọng nói ùa vào, nhưng Tony vẫn có cảm giác như đang ở dưới nước, hoặc một loại chất nhầy nào đó đang chảy ra khỏi tai gã. Đó là một suy nghĩ đáng lo ngại, và gã quay đầu lại để chắc chắn rằng chuyện đó không xảy ra.

(Nó không. Chẳng có chất nhầy nhụa nào cả, ơn chúa.)

Đó là giọng nói của Steve. Và nó đã tới ngay trước mặt gã rồi. Gã lật tấm mặt lên và nhìn đăm đăm vào chàng trai tóc vàng. Bên cạnh anh là Natasha đang đứng, và sau đó là Clint - mọi người đang vây quanh gã.

Gã chớp mắt.

"Vậy. Chúng ta đã thắng rồi à?"

"Chuyện gì đã xảy ra khi đó vậy?" Steve hỏi, vừa tức giận vừa quan tâm. Tony nghĩ rằng đó chắc chắn là một cái nhìn tốt về anh. Sau đó, lại lần nữa, hầu hết cái nhìn về anh đều tốt.

"Yeah." Clint bổ sung từ nơi cậu ta đang đứng. Steve là người duy nhất đang quỳ. "Ông đang bay thì tự dưng dừng lại và rơi xuống. Thuận tiện nói một chút, Thor đã đỡ được ông, nếu không đó sẽ là một cú ngã khá hiểm đấy."

"Heh." Tony hùng biện nói. Dẻo miệng đấy, Tony. Thật sự rất dẻo miệng. "Tôi đã tệ hơn nhiều cơ, chắc chắn luôn."

"Tony, đã xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?" Steve nhẹ giọng hỏi.

Trái tim Tony nhói lên một chút vì giọng điệu ấy, vẫn hoài nghi rằng mình và Steve bằng cách nào đó đã trở nên thân thiện với nhau hơn. Thật là một bất ngờ đối với cả hai.

(Rồi lần nữa, bị nhốt trong cùng một căn phòng nhỏ bởi những người đồng đội của mi có lẽ đã khiến cho nó dễ xảy ra.)

"Tôi không biết nữa, Cap. Đại loại là tôi," Gã phẩy tay khắp xung quanh. "Bị hụt hơi hoặc gì đó. Nhất định là vẻ đẹp của trận chiến đã khiến tôi nghẹt thở." Gã bổ sung, nhếch môi.

Mặc dù vậy, Steve cũng không cảm thấy buồn cười. Anh cau mày. "Anh phải đi khám bác sĩ ngay lập tức."

Tony rên rỉ, thật là nóng nảy mà. Suy xét đến việc gã chính xác là không thể di chuyển, gã thật sự không có lựa chọn trong chuyện này.

(Cơ bắp của gã co rút, kiệt sức và đau nhức _rất nhiều_.)

Vì vậy, Steve nhẹ nhàng bế gã lên theo phong cách bế công chúa và mang gã ra khỏi mớ hỗn loạn từ trận chiến mới náy. Thành thật mà nói, nếu việc bị khó thở đã cho gã cơ hội để thực sự được Steve bế, thì điều đó _cực kì_ đáng giá. Tệ thật, bộ giáp đã ngăn gã cảm nhận những cơ bắp đó chắc chắn là đang di chuyển và căng cứng dưới sức nặng của Tony (và cả của bộ áo giáp nữa).

\---

Báo cáo của gã từ khu y tế đã không khiến gã tốt lên chút nào. Thực tế là, chuyến khám bệnh của gã kéo dài chưa đến nửa giờ. Họ hỏi gã có bị thương không, sau đó hỏi gã có bị bệnh không, hay gã có hút thuốc không, và rồi di chuyển bề mặt lạnh lẽo của ống nghe khắp lưng gã, yêu cầu gã hít thật sâu.

Mấy thứ này đều được thực hiện dưới sự giám sát cẩn thận của Captain America, người đã khăng khăng đi cùng Tony. Có lẽ anh nghi ngờ rằng Tony sẽ lẩn mất. Đó là những gì Tony sẽ làm, nếu Steve không đi theo gã, thở vào gáy gã.

( _Theo nghĩa đen_ luôn ấy. Tony vẫn có thể cảm thấy hơi thở nóng hổi phả sau gáy, khiến gã rùng mình. Thật may, bác sĩ kiểm tra đã đem nó hiểu thành một cơn rùng mình vì lạnh hơn là vì sướng.)

Và sau khi trải qua cuộc kiểm tra hoàn toàn thiếu kỹ lưỡng xong, họ đã giới thiệu một liều Ventolin (1) nhỏ.

Thứ mà cuối cùng là hoàn toàn vô dụng với gã. Ngay khi gã đã an toàn trở lại phòng thí nghiệm cá nhân của mình và Steve an toàn trong phòng ngủ của riêng anh, Tony có một cơn ho.

Đương nhiên, gã thỉnh thoảng sẽ bị bệnh. Điều đó là bình thường. Cơn ngứa và rát cổ họng đến sau đó cũng là bình thường.

Điều _không_ bình thường chính là nó lưu lại vị tanh của máu.

Dù chính bản thân cảm thấy có chút bất an, gã vẫn nuốt xuống một hoặc hai thìa xi-rô ho. Và để an toàn hơn, gã đã đổ thêm một phần tư chai mật ong.

\---

Gã đã thở khò khè suốt cả tuần nay, cơn ho khó nhịn thỉnh thoảng đến đã phá vỡ sự bình tĩnh của gã.

Gã có thể che giấu nó khỏi đồng đội của mình, một cách tự nhiên và chẳng ai có thể phát hiện ra. Rốt cuộc, Tony am hiểu việc này mà.

Thật không may, gã không thể che giấu nó khỏi _chính mình_. Chứng... bệnh này, bất kể nó là gì, khiến gã vừa nản lòng vừa lo lắng. Gã chưa từng mắc căn bệnh này và điều đó khiến gã chẳng thể nào làm việc hiệu quả được.

Gã chưa bao giờ bị ốm nặng đến mức như thể mình vừa ho ra cả buồng phổi vậy.

Nó đã đến mức gã chẳng thể bỏ qua được nữa, vậy nên gã đã làm những gì là phương hướng hành động hiển nhiên nhất.

"JARVIS, kiểm tra ta đi." Gã ngừng lại một chút. "Tìm bất cứ sự bất thường nào. _Bất cứ thứ gì_." Gã nhấn mạnh.

"Bắt đầu rà quét, sir."

Gã đứng bất động trong vài phút căng thẳng, nhìn chằm chằm thẳng ngay trước mặt mình với đầu óc trống rỗng hết mức có thể. Gã không muốn day đi day lại mãi với mấy căn bệnh có những triệu chứng như thế này. Gã _không muốn._

"Kiểm tra hoàn thành. Có vẻ như ngài có một cái gì đó đang sinh trưởng trong phổi, sir. Nghiên cứu một căn bệnh gần đúng với triệu chứng này."

Tony im lặng một cách đáng ngạc nhiên, ngay cả chính gã cũng bất ngờ. Những giây phút trôi qua chậm chạp vô cùng.

"Các triệu chứng, bao gồm ho dữ dội và hô hấp khó khăn, thuộc về bệnh Hanahaki."

"Đó là cái gì?" Gã hỏi, nhíu mày. Gã chưa bao giờ nghe nói về bất kỳ căn bệnh nào như vậy trước đây.

"Bệnh Hanahaki là một căn bệnh mà người mắc bệnh sẽ ho ra những cánh hoa khi họ phải chịu những tổn thương từ tình yêu đơn phương." JARVIS nói. Và, không biết sao, âm thanh của nó nghe có vẻ căng thẳng và buồn bã.

Tony tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm về phía trước.

\---

Phản ứng đầu tiên của gã vẫn giống như mọi lần - tìm kiếm Pepper, bởi vì Pepper Potts luôn biết rõ hơn ai hết.

À thì, phản ứng đầu tiên của gã là thực sự điều tra kỹ hơn về căn bệnh hiếm gặp đến khó mà tin nổi này, và _sau đó_ gã gọi cho Pepper.

Mặc dù nó là một căn bệnh hiếm gặp, nhưng nó đã giết chết nhiều người trong nhiều năm rồi. Nhưng thậm chí số sống sót còn nhiều hơn, bằng cách loại bỏ đóa hoa mọc trong ngực thông qua phẫu thuật hoặc bằng cách phát hiện ra rằng mối tình đơn phương của mình không phải là không được đáp lại.

Trớ trêu thay, những cánh hoa đầu tiên rời khỏi miệng gã vào đúng lúc gã tìm kiếm sự an ủi từ Pepper. Ngay khi cô mở cửa.

Gã nặng nề thở dốc, những cánh hoa đủ màu sắc trộn lẫn với máu rơi xuống đất khi Tony dựa vào ngưỡng cửa để gã không ngã sấp mặt trước tiên. Pepper ngay lập tức đến bên cạnh gã, đặt tay lên vai và lưng gã.

Cô không hỏi ngay chuyện gì đang xảy ra hoặc _vì_ _quái nào mà_ _Tony lại đang thực sự nôn ra những cánh hoa trên sàn nhà được làm sạch hoàn hảo của cô_. Thay vào đó, cô đợi cho đến khi cơn ho của gã qua đi, giúp Tony ngồi dậy, đóng cửa trước và lượm những cánh hoa đầy máu.

Rồi _sau đó_ cô đặt câu hỏi. Và Tony đã thành thật trả lời tất cả chúng - dù sao thì gã đã lên kế hoạch giải thích mọi thứ cho cô. Chỉ là có chút lo lắng khi thấy những cánh hoa _có thật_ thoát ra ngay từ _phổi_ của mình. Tất cả đều có cảm giác siêu thực.

"Giờ em nên cho rằng họ đã phát triển một số loại thuốc cho bệnh này đi thôi." Gã nói đùa.

Pepper bắn cho gã một cái lườm nghiêm khắc khi cô xoay những cánh hoa màu hồng dính đầy máu trên tay, nhuộm vài vệt đỏ lên bộ móng được cắt tỉa hoàn hảo của cô. "Chuyện này không _đùa_ được đâu, Tony."

"Oh, anh không biết đấy, Pep à. Có lẽ đó là trò đùa lớn nhất trong cả cuộc đời anh. Và em biết anh đã nói đùa rất nhiều mà." Gã nói thêm, nhổ một cánh hoa ra khỏi kẽ răng. "Bị giết chết bởi tình yêu. Chà, trong trường hợp này, là tình yêu đơn phương. Thật mỉa mai làm sao."

Cô chậm rãi hít vào qua mũi. Và nhanh chóng _ngập ngừng_. "Không phải là em, đúng không?"

 _Oh_. "Nah. Anh yêu em, Pep, nhưng anh cũng đã học được bài học của mình rồi."

"Là ai vậy?" Cô tò mò hỏi vì _tất nhiên_ là cô sẽ rồi. Đâu phải ngày nào Tony Stark cũng đều rơi vào bể tình được đâu.

Đến bản thân _Tony_ _Stark_ thậm chí còn chẳng biết đó là _tình yêu_ cơ mà. Mà nói thực ra, gã cho rằng đó chỉ là một sự hấp dẫn thể xác như gã đã có với rất nhiều người. Nhưng có lẽ việc nếm trải tình bạn với Steve Rogers dường như đã đẩy nhanh và biến sức hấp dẫn của anh thành một thứ hoàn toàn khác.

 _Trời đất_. Steve Rogers. Chết vì yêu Steve Rogers. Chẳng phải điều đó cũng vô cùng mỉa mai sao?

"Nó không quan trọng." Gã nói vì gã không thể nói dối cô, nhưng gã cũng từ chối nói cho cô biết ai là người gã yêu. (Đến mức chết cơ đấy, _chết_ _tiệt_ !) Khi cô mở miệng cãi lại, gã nói thêm. "Chỉ cần bỏ qua nó thôi. Xin em đấy."

Cô cáu tiết, khó chịu, nhưng cô cũng tôn trọng vài giới hạn của Tony. "Được rồi." Ngay sau đó, cô đã thương hại gã và đưa cho gã một chiếc khăn ăn để gã có thể lau đi vệt máu dính trên miệng và cằm. "Anh định sẽ làm gì?" Cô hỏi sau một khoảnh khắc im lặng đầy căng thẳng.

Gã nhún vai. "Không có nhiều việc phải làm, đúng không?"

Cô cau mày, không tán thành thái độ hờ hững của gã. "Anh luôn có thể đi phẫu thuật như anh vừa nhắc đến."

"Không." Gã trả lời dứt khoát.

Cuối cùng, cô ngồi cạnh gã. "Người đó có thực sự xứng đáng với cuộc sống của anh không, Tony?" Cô hỏi. Và chắc chắn có sự lo lắng trong giọng nói của cô, Tony có thể nghe được nó. Nó gần như khiến trái tim Tony tan vỡ thêm một chút.

"Có chứ. Chắc chắn luôn." Chúa ơi, gã đang trở nên có chút ngốc nghếch cực kì rồi này. "Có lẽ đây là cái chết mà anh không thể chạy thoát."

Và giờ, những giọt nước mắt xuất hiện trong mắt Pepper. Tốt lắm, Stark. Gã bắt đầu hối hận khi đến đây, đè nặng lên Pepper với kiến thức về căn bệnh của Tony, nhưng nếu có cơ hội thứ hai, gã sẽ làm lại tất cả một lần nữa.

Gã sẽ phát điên mất nếu gã là người duy nhất biết rằng mình sẽ sớm chết.

\---

Pepper gọi đến gần như mỗi ngày, bất cứ khi nào cô có thời gian rảnh, để hỏi thăm sức khỏe của gã. Và mỗi lần như vậy, Tony sẽ trả lời với một giọng điệu thờ ơ: "Anh vẫn ổn, mọi thứ đều như vậy, chẳng có gì thay đổi cả, anh ngày mai sẽ không chết đâu, yêu em, chào nhé."

Vấn đề là... Gã thực sự có thể chết vào ngày hôm sau. Lần đầu tiên khi ở ngưỡng của Pepper, gã đã ho ra khoảng năm cánh hoa, nhưng giờ nó đã trở nên nhiều hơn đến khoảng năm mươi cánh mỗi ngày. Và gã chắc chắn nó sẽ xấu đi vào cuối tuần. Gã đã tính toán rồi, _JARVIS_ đã tính toán rồi và cả hai đã đi đến kết luận rằng vào cuối tuần tới, sẽ không còn Tony Stark nữa.

(Và mi có thể tưởng tượng được không? Một thế giới _không có_ Tony Stark ư? Nếu không có những trò đùa toẹt vời của gã, bộ não thần kỳ của gã và vẻ đẹp trai siêu phàm thoát tục của gã? Không thể tưởng tượng được. Buồn lắm đấy.)

Tất nhiên, Tony am hiểu nói dối và che giấu và mọi thứ đi kèm với điều đó. Gã ở lại lâu hơn trong phòng thí nghiệm cá nhân của mình, ăn vào những giờ kì cục để tránh những người khác và hầu như không ngủ. Dù sao thì nó cũng không phải là gã tự cô lập mình. Thỉnh thoảng gã vẫn đi lên để đảm bảo mọi thứ đều ổn, không ai giết lẫn nhau, và vì vậy gã cũng có thể nói những câu đùa thông thường của mình. (Họ yêu chúng, ngay cả khi họ làm bộ rằng họ không có.)

Điều thay đổi là khi ở cùng với các Avengers khác, gã đã sử dụng kem che khuyết điểm để che giấu sự tái nhợt ốm yếu của làn da. Tuy nhiên, gã cũng có thể để cho những người khác nhìn thấy nó và đoán rằng đó là do thiếu ngủ hơn là do một căn bệnh hiếm gặp vì Bruce và Natasha chắc chắn là đang nghi ngờ rồi. Vì quái gì mà họ phải mẫn cảm đến chết tiệt như vậy nhỉ?

Nên, _thực sự_ , chẳng có gì đáng ngạc nhiên khi một ngày Bruce ghé thăm phòng thí nghiệm cá nhân của Tony. Và Tony, như một tên ngốc chết tiệt, đã cho phép anh ta vào.

"Tony, anh ổn chứ?"

Tony dừng việc quai búa (áo giáp của gã đã nhận được một vết lõm thực sự khó chịu trong nhiệm vụ cuối cùng) và nhìn lên. Bruce có cái nhìn thương xót mà Tony ghét, vậy nên gã tiếp tục công việc của mình, tránh ánh mắt của Bruce. Nó làm cho một cái gì đó khuấy động trong ruột của gã và khiến gã cảm thấy một chút bối rối.

"Tôi ổn."

Một khoảng lặng. "Phải không? Có muốn giải thích tại sao trong thùng rác lại có những cánh hoa dính máu không?"

Tương phản với phán đoán tốt hơn của gã, điều đó khiến Tony ngước lên, đôi vai căng thẳng. Được rồi, đó chắc chắn là một cái nhìn giận dữ ngay đó. Okay. "Chà, lựa chọn thứ hai là xả chúng trong nhà vệ sinh. Bây giờ tôi nhận ra rằng đó sẽ là một lựa chọn tốt hơn."

"Tony, anh sắp _chết_."

Tony huýt sáo, từ bỏ công việc của mình. "Wow, anh là bởi vì mấy cánh hoa mà đưa ra kết luận đó sao?"

Bruce phát ra một tiếng càu nhàu chán nản trong cổ họng và tiến lại gần gã. Tony nhận ra muộn màng rằng mình có lẽ không nên chọc giận người đàn ông nếu không muốn chết sớm bằng cách bị đè bẹp dí xuống sàn. "Tôi _biết_ bệnh Hanahaki."

"Tôi sẽ hỏi làm thế nào, nhưng tôi không chắc là mình sẽ muốn biết đâu."

"Tôi đã từng đi đây đi đó rất nhiều. Tôi đã thấy nhiều người rơi vào căn bệnh đó." Anh ta im lặng một lúc. "Và tôi đoán anh không có ý định thực hiện phẫu thuật cắt bỏ?"

"Nope." Tony trả lời, bật ra kết thúc.

Bruce dường như đang đấu tranh với cái gì đó, nhíu mày và đôi mắt trừng trừng nhìn vào bàn làm việc của Tony. Người sau lùi lại một bước, chỉ để phòng ngừa. "Nhìn này, tôi thấy rõ rằng anh không muốn nói cho anh ấy, nhưng tôi nghĩ là anh sẽ muốn dành những ngày cuối cùng với chúng tôi thay vì một mình ở lì trong phòng thí nghiệm đấy."

"Tôi không một mình." Gã nói theo bản năng. "Nhỉ, JARVIS?"

"Tôi không phải một người, sir. Ngài xác thật có một mình về thân thể."

"Đồ phản bội." Tony lẩm bẩm. _Đợi một_ _chút_... "Anh ấy?" Gã hỏi, quay lại với Bruce, mắt mở to.

Bruce chỉ nhướn mày, như thể câu trả lời quá rõ ràng và Tony là một _thằng ngốc_. (Gã _không_ nhé, chết tiệt.)

"Thế quái nào mà anh biết được _điều đó_ vậy?"

Người đàn ông nhún vai và quay mông vào mặt Tony. Oh, bây giờ anh ta lại trở nên _nhỏ mọn_ rồi cơ đấy. "Hãy nghĩ về những gì tôi nói, làm ơn đi mà."

\---

Điều đáng giận về tất cả những chuyện này là Bruce phi thường khó chịu.

(Không phải về việc Tony là một thằng ngốc. Không, không. Tony rõ ràng là một _thiên tài_.)

Gã dừng việc nhốt bản thân trong phòng thí nghiệm của mình và đi lên lầu. Bruce đã đúng - chắc chắn là gã sẽ không muốn chết vì quai búa vào một bộ đồ mà gã sẽ chẳng thể sử dụng đâu. (Và làm tất cả những gì gã đang làm trong phòng thí nghiệm là quan trọng sao, khi biết rằng mình sẽ không thể nhìn thấy kết quả? Không thể sử dụng nó?) Vì vậy, gã tiếp tục chia sẻ thời gian của mình với các đồng đội của mình - dưới ánh nhìn chằm chằm vẫn cứ nghi ngờ của Natasha. Dù bằng cách nào, thì nó hấp dẫn hơn nhiều khi dành những ngày cuối cùng bên cạnh Steve thay vì ở một mình.

Vậy nên, gã đã xem phim với những người khác. Và nếu gã để Steve giữ bát bỏng ngô chỉ để gã có thể dựa vào anh khi với lấy nó, ai có thể thực sự trách gã đây?

(Tuy nhiên, phần tuyệt nhất không phải là bộ phim. Phần tuyệt nhất là ngủ thiếp đi suốt bộ phim, dựa vào vai Steve và rúc vào cạnh anh, cánh tay Steve thoải mái ôm lấy vai Tony. Đó thực sự là cách tuyệt nhất để chết, trong ý kiến khiêm tốn của gã.)

Và gã tiếp tục bắn những câu đùa suồng sã, những lời nói bóng gió khập khiễng, và dạy Steve những tài liệu tham khảo về phim bởi vì gã chẳng thể nào để Steve một mình không biết gì trên Trái đất được. Steve thậm chí còn không biết tài liệu tham khảo về 'Ta là Cha con'. _Quái_ thật.

\---

Tony gần như suýt chết vào sáng Chủ nhật, điều đó hơi sớm vì gã sẽ chết vào Chủ nhật tuần sau, chứ không phải hôm nay.

Gã tỉnh dậy với một tiếng thở hổn hển bị bóp nghẹt, ngạt thở vì _thứ_ _gì đó_. Chắc chắn lần này không phải là những cánh hoa, vì gã chưa bao giờ có phản ứng dữ dội như thế này. Tay gã tự động đưa lên cổ họng, không thực sự giúp ích gì ngoài một sự an ủi nho nhỏ cho sự bất lực không thể làm _bất cứ thứ gì_ về căn bệnh này của gã. JARVIS đã chủ động gọi cứu viện, và vài giây sau Bruce sải bước vào phòng ngủ, trông hơi điên cuồng.

Bruce đỡ Tony dậy, vỗ lên lưng gã khi máu bắn tung tóe trên tấm vải trắng tinh khiết. Một thứ gì đó đang dâng lên đến cổ họng gã, gã có thể cảm nhận được với mỗi giây nó bị kẹt và chịu khó từ từ tiến lên.

Sau một lúc tưởng chừng như vĩnh cửu, gã sững sờ nhìn chòng chọc vào bông hoa màu hồng đang ngập trong vũng máu nhỏ. Bên cạnh, Bruce đang bảo gã thở chậm, xoa nhẹ lưng gã theo từng cử động nhẹ nhàng.

 _Chết tiệt_.

Tính toán của gã (và của JARVIS) sai rồi sao? Có phải mọi thứ đang tăng tốc không?

"Một đóa sơn trà hồng." Bruce nói vì _tất nhiên_ Bruce biết tên mọi loài hoa mà. "Anh có biết chúng tượng trưng cho gì không?"

Tony lắc đầu. Gã là một kỹ sư, không phải là _nhà thực vật học_.

Bruce, tuy nhiên, không chỉ là một nhà khoa học xuất sắc, hiển nhiên anh ta còn là một nhà thực vật học đầy am hiểu. Điều mà, _thực sự_ , nên đến như một bất ngờ. "Hoa sơn trà hồng tượng trưng cho niềm khao khát. Chúng có nghĩa đen là 'khát vọng người'."

Tony đột ngột nhìn lên. "Oh." Một cơn xúc động. "Sến sẩm quá nhỉ."

"Đây là lần đầu tiên sao?" Bruce hỏi.

"Yeah." Tony trả lời. Gã nhặt bông hoa lên, lật nó bằng ngón tay cái và ngón trỏ. "Anh cho là tôi còn bao nhiêu ngày nữa?" Bruce _đã_ hiểu về căn bệnh này còn nhiều hơn cả gã.

Bruce ngập ngừng. "Tôi muốn nói là bốn. Có lẽ ít hơn. Chắc là ít hơn."

" _Tuyệt thật_." Gã chà xát khuôn mặt mệt mỏi của mình. Scotch thực sự có vẻ hấp dẫn ngay bây giờ.

"Tony, anh nên nói với anh ấy đi."

"Tôi vẫn không hiểu làm sao mà anh biết về _điều đó_ được, nhưng những đóa hoa này đã đau lắm rồi, tôi không cần một trái tim tan vỡ như một món hoa hồng."

Bruce phát ra một thanh âm nản lòng (rõ ràng anh ta thích làm điều đó bất cứ khi nào ở bên Tony, rõ ràng là thế) và kiểm soát hô hấp của mình. "Anh đúng là một thằng ngốc."

"Có phải thằng ngốc là một từ đồng nghĩa mới cho từ thiên tài không? Gần đây tôi không theo kịp tiếng lóng trên internet."

\---

May mắn thay, có vẻ như Bruce đã không kể với bất cứ ai về những gì đang xảy ra. Không ai nhìn gã đến hai lần, hoặc lo lắng, hay - tệ hơn - thương hại. Nên mọi thứ đều ổn. Gã đi chân trần xuống cầu thang đến phòng thí nghiệm cá nhân của mình và không chui lên cho đến khi có biện pháp, _biện pháp_ mới.

Năm. Năm đóa sơn trà hồng. Và mỗi lần gã ho ra chúng, ngồi trong một góc phòng, giữ lấy cổ mình trong tuyệt vọng khi nước mắt chảy dài trên khuôn mặt đỏ bừng, cảm giác tựa như sắp chết đến nơi. Mỗi lần chết tiệt.

Nó khiến gã kiệt sức, và đó là cách mà gã xuất hiện trên lầu, với làn da nhợt nhạt ốm yếu (gã không thể bận tâm việc sử dụng kem che khuyết điểm, không còn nữa) và bọng mắt thâm đen dưới mắt. Gã trông y như một con ma. (Hiểu chưa? Bởi vì gã _sắp_ chết rồi.)

Trên tay gã là một bó sơn trà hồng mà Tony không thể tự mình vứt chúng đi. Nghe có vẻ sến súa đấy, đó là một bằng chứng về tình yêu của Tony dành cho Steve. Có lẽ sắp chết khiến gã trở thành một kẻ ngốc tương tư.

"Chúng dành cho ai vậy?" Steve hỏi.

Tony gần như giật nảy người khỏi cơn bệnh và xoay người. Steve ngồi trên ghế xem TV, đầu anh tùy tiện quay lại liếc nhìn Tony tò mò. Đấy là cho đến khi anh thực sự nhìn rõ hơn khuôn mặt Tony và ánh mắt anh chuyển thành lo lắng. Anh lập tức đứng dậy và đến gần gã.

"Ờm." Chúa ơi, giờ gã đang _nói lắp_ này. Thật đấy, sao mà ai có thể cưỡng lại được cặp mắt tha thiết ấy cơ chứ?

"Tony, anh ổn chứ? Lần cuối anh ngủ là khi nào?"

Ơn chúa, giờ họ đã là bạn bè. Có Steve trong đời giống như một phước lành, giống như một thứ gì đó đã bị mất và anh _vừa lúc_ bổ khuyết tất cả. (Gã thực sự nên dừng việc sến súa lại. Nó không hợp với gã.)

"Chịu." Gã thật thà trả lời, xoay tròn những bông hoa xung quanh.

Đôi mắt Steve dịu lại, vì vài lý do chết tiệt nào đó, và bàn tay anh co giật. Và co giật.

Tony nhíu mày nhìn nó đầy ngờ vực. " _Cậu_ có ổn không đấy?"

Và rồi nó giật giật lần nữa, ngoại trừ lần này nó đưa lên và từ từ chạm vào khuôn mặt Tony, gỡ những sợi tóc rủ xuống đẫm mồ hôi ra khỏi mắt gã. Nó lướt xuống, vuốt ve đôi má Tony nhẹ nhàng.

Trái tim của Tony đập điên cuồng trong lồng ngực gã và hơi thở của gã nghẹn lại trong cuống họng. _Làm ơn đừng ho_ _, làm ơn đừng ho, làm ơn đừng ho_. Nếu căn bệnh chết tiệt đó hủy hoại khoảnh khắc này, gã sẽ tự sát ngay sau đó mà sẽ không đợi ba ngày hoặc ít hơn để chết đâu.

Dù vậy, gã không ho.

Bàn tay Steve tiếp tục di chuyển đến khóe miệng Tony, được khuyến khích bởi cách Tony có lẽ đang nhìn Steve. Chúa ơi, gã _thực sự_ rõ ràng như vậy sao?

Và khi khuôn mặt của Steve tiến tới gần, gã thành thật nghĩ rằng mình sẽ ngất đi vì thiếu khí. Ngoại trừ gã không ngất, vì đôi môi _của Steve_ chạm vào môi _gã_ và giờ gã có thể chết vì hạnh phúc. Gã không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra nhưng gã cực kì chắc chắn là mình sẽ thích nó như điên mất thôi.

Gã thả những bông hoa xuống và, nhón trên mũi chân, vòng tay qua vai Steve rồi hôn anh thật sâu. _Giờ_ gã chắc chắn đã hết hơi rồi đấy.

Tuy nhiên, nụ hôn không kéo dài và cả hai tách nhau ra, thở dốc. (Tony khò khè nhiều hơn là thực sự thở, nhưng ai quan tâm chứ?) Ồ, và khi nào thì Steve vòng tay quanh eo Tony vậy nhỉ?

Steve đưa tay lên và gạt tóc Tony khỏi mặt gã lần nữa. "Chúa ơi, tôi yêu anh."

"Ừa." Tony hùng hồn nói, thở hổn hển. _Đợi đã, cái gì_. "Gì cơ."

Má Steve đỏ ửng, vì dĩ nhiên Steve phải trông thật đáng yêu trong khoảnh khắc này. Không phải là Tony đang phàn nàn đâu, thật đấy. "Tôi yêu anh." Anh lặp lại.

Tony nhìn chằm chằm. Và nhìn chằm chằm thêm lúc nữa. "Cậu _yêu_ tôi?"

Steve gật đầu, một nụ cười nhỏ cong trên khóe môi.

"Oh." Gã nhìn xuống những đóa hoa nằm rải rác. "Thật ra, chúng... là dành cho cậu. Ý tôi là. Chúng là của cậu."

Steve nhìn chúng, không chắc chắn lắm. "Thật à?"

"Ừa. Có người nói cho tôi biết là chúng có ý nghĩa đại loại như khao khát hay gì gì đó."

 _Oh_ , và nụ cười của Steve chắc chắn đáng để ho ra chúng. Và những nụ hôn của Steve thậm chí còn đáng giá hơn.

\---

Gã không còn ho ra những cánh hoa hay những bông hoa nữa.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Ventolin® HFA và Ventolin® inhaler có tác dụng điều trị hoặc phòng ngừa co thắt phế quản ở những người có bệnh lý hô hấp. Ventolin® (albuterol) là thuốc giãn phế quản làm giãn cơ ở đường thở và làm tăng lưu lượng không khí đến phổi.


End file.
